


The Wrap Party ( "A Festa de Encerramento" )

by Lynngouvenec



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Inspired by Real Events, Jealous James, Light Angst, M/M, Party, Relationship(s), San Diego Comic-Con
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynngouvenec/pseuds/Lynngouvenec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James bebe bastante na festa de Bryan e Michael acaba levando-o de volta para o hotel. Os dois passam por questionamentos a respeito da amizade especial que eles têm. </p><p>"Queria poder conversar longamente com Michael a  respeito.  Por outro lado, não ousava fazê-lo. Podia estar se deixando levar por toda uma realidade criada e alimentada pela mídia e que começava a ter eco dentro dele mesmo. Mas como negar aquela sensação de extremo  bem estar na presença do outro ? Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar  lentos e desorganizados, até que ele se rende finalmente ao sono."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrap Party ( "A Festa de Encerramento" )

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Este é meu primeiro texto de fanfic, portanto peço paciência e uma certa dose de tolerância com as minhas faltas. Tenho extrema admiração pelos dois atores, personagens principais deste trabalho. Gostaria de postá-lo também em Inglês, mas acho que precisaria de ajuda para esta tarefa. Aceito ( e espero ) críticas e comentários.
> 
> 2- Inspirei-me em : fotos postadas no Instagram e no Twitter do diretor Bryan Singer a respeito de uma festa de encerramento das filmagens do filme Apocalipse e em entrevistas dadas logo após a SDCC.
> 
> 3- A história se desdobrou e foi incluída no work THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS, passando a ser seu primeiro capítulo.

( I )  


A tela do celular de Michael se ilumina com o toque da chamada. Por sorte, ele ainda não estava dormindo. Aproveitava para ler a sinopse de uma produção em que estava interessado. Não era um chamado que ele estivesse esperando. Ele olha para a tela com olhar intrigado : “ Nick ? O que será que está rolando nessa festa do Bryan afinal ?”  


Bryan Singer estava com parte da equipe na festa de encerramento das filmagens de “Apocalipse”. Apenas o grupo que já podia ser dispensado estava lá, a “primeira unidade”, como Bryan chamava. Michael e os outros, que ainda teriam cenas a filmar nas próximas semanas, permaneceram no hotel.  


Michael pega o celular e atende :  


\- Fala, Nick. O que está rolando de bom por aí ?  


\- Michael, ainda bem que você não está dormindo.  


Pelo tom de voz de Nick, nada divertido e sim preocupado, Michael deixou de lado o texto que estava lendo e se concentrou no telefonema.  


\- O que houve ? - disse, já meio apreensivo.  


\- É o James.  


Nick não ligaria falando desse jeito se não fosse urgente. Michael havia preferido não ir à festa do grupo não só pela filmagem que teria na manhã seguinte, pois ele já conseguira, em outros tempos, dormir tarde, após uma festa, e acordar cedo para ir filmar. Havia outra questão além dessa. Ele queria evitar James McAvoy. Depois de todas as entrevistas, painéis e festas da San Diego Comic Con, ficou uma certa eletricidade no ar entre os dois. Algo sobre o qual eles não ousaram conversar a respeito.  


Agora, esse telefonema...  


\- Fala logo !  


\- Acho que ele bebeu demais, cara. Acredito que sua ajuda seria mais do que bem-vinda aqui nesse momento. Ninguém está reparando que ele já não está mais numa boa, porque as pessoas estão meio altas por aqui, você sabe...  


\- E você ?  


\- Olha, eu acho que não consigo convencer o James a sair daqui agora... Mas você conseguiria...  


\- Coloque ele na linha.  


\- Bom... Espera só um instante...  


O fundo musical se fez mais audível, quando Nick se afastou do fone para poder alcançar James, já que ele havia se distanciado um pouco do tumulto para poder ligar. Michael ouve barulho de vozes alegres. Risos. Conversas em voz alta. Mas nada compreensível. Até que seus sentidos se aguçam. Escuta alguém chamando “JAMES” . Nick, com certeza. E toda sua percepção se volta para este nome.  


Michael consegue deduzir, pelos fragmentos da rápida conversa entre James e Nick, que este passara o celular para James e tentava afastá-lo do séquito de Bryan, para que ele pudesse conversar melhor.  


Os ruídos de fundo diminuíram um pouco. Uma voz muito animada com um sotaque escocês inconfundível fala seu nome do outro lado da linha :  


\- Michael ! Grande festa aqui ! Você deveria ter vindo ! Poderia ensinar esses bartenders a preparar drinques ! Ninguém faz martinis melhor do que você !  


A fluidez normal da fala de James já era acelerada. Com uns drinques a mais e o sotaque escocês predominando soberano, as frases às vezes pareciam não muito compreensíveis.  


\- ... e Olivia, cara, ela fez uma pirueta no meio da pista, você acredita nisso ? In...crí...vel... Você tinha que estar aqui...  


\- James, você não esqueceu que tem um voo para Londres amanhã cedo, esqueceu ?  
Um breve e anormal silêncio do outro lado da linha só fazia crescer a inquietação de Michael. Enquanto conversava, levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar uma roupa para sair.  


\- Claro... o voo... Londres. Não esqueci.  


\- Então, que tal dar o fora daí e descansar um pouco ? Acho que você já celebrou bastante...  


\- Ahn ? ... Negativo ... Eu nem fiz a minha demonstração do “Sambuca drink”... Acho que Nick até hoje sente o gosto dele na garganta... – e seguiu-se o som de uma risada familiar e adorável e a voz de Nick, ao fundo, dizendo “Nem pensar !”  


Definitivamente dar um pulo até lá seria mais eficiente do que esta conversa ao telefone. James sabia ser bem teimoso quando queria.  


\- Passe o celular para o Nick.  


\- Mas... já ? – e a voz parecia mais pastosa do que inicialmente – Você REALMENTE não quer falar comigo, né ? – e Michael pôde adivinhar diversas camadas subterrâneas nesta única pergunta.  


O celular muda de mãos. Nick ia dizer alguma coisa, mas nem precisou :  


-Estou a caminho ! - disse Michael, brevemente.

 

( II )  


Michael passa pelo lobby do hotel apressadamente, mas não escapa dos olhares de Oscar Isaac, que ainda permanecia no bar do térreo, com outros membros da equipe 2.  


\- Ei, Michael, quer um drinque ?  


Mas a pergunta cai no vazio, pois Michael passou pela entrada principal como um raio.  


\- Nossa... que pressa ! – e voltou a conversar com os amigos.

Michael não demorou muito para chegar ao bar onde acontecia a festa. Na verdade, Bryan havia reservado a noite exclusivamente para ele e sua equipe. Uma festa totalmente privada. Sem imprensa, o que não impediria que uma ou outra foto caísse na mídia.  


Quando chegou ao ambiente onde estava o grupo, a súbita penumbra entrecortada pelas luzes que piscavam na pista não permitiu que Michael divisasse exatamente onde James estava. Mas Nick, que a todo tempo olhava em direção à entrada, identificou a figura de Michael imediatamente e foi em sua direção.  


\- Michael, aqui !  


Michael percebeu mais o gesto de Nick do que seu nome sendo chamado. Aproximando-se, perguntou :  


\- Então... cadê esse maluco ?  


\- Bryan, ele, Olivia, Alexandra, Ben e Josh estavam tirando algumas fotos para registrar o momento. Você conhece Bryan : amanhã já estará no Instagram, no Twiter ...  


\- Sei, sei... E James... está melhor ?  


Nick foi conduzindo Michael para o ponto exato onde o grupo estava.  


\- Veja você mesmo...  


Quando Michael se aproximou da mesa do grupo, James estava entretido contando animadamente a respeito da entrevista para o programa de Conan, a que alguns deles haviam comparecido. Olivia ria muito, já que a história era a respeito de suas dificuldades com a roupa que sua personagem vestia. A chegada de Michael fez James perder o rumo da conversa. Seus olhos ficaram subitamente mais brilhantes e fixos na figura que se aproximava. O fato pode ter escapado aos olhos mais desatentos dos que já haviam bebido um pouco além da conta e dos menos observadores, mas Nick percebeu que sua intuição estava certa.  


\- Fassbender !! Que honrada ... presença !  


Só pelo uso de seu sobrenome ao invés do primeiro nome e pelo tom um pouco irônico na voz de James, Michael pôde perceber que as coisas não iam bem.  


\- Senta conosco, Michael ! Vamos celebrar ! – disse Olívia, animadamente. Parecia que estava vivendo a última festa da sua vida.  


O grupo abriu espaço para Nick e Michael sentarem, rodeando James. Bryan Singer parecia mais interessado em ficar ladeado pelos novos integrantes do grupo do que na presença de Fassbender à festa. Nesse instante, parece que os céus resolveram colaborar e o D.J. colocou uma música que chamou a maioria para a pista. Ninguém parecia resistir a Jennifer Lopez e sua “On The Floor”. Olívia parecia a própria J.Lo cantando sinuosamente à frente do diretor: “Let me introduce you / to my party people / in the club”... Enquanto o restante do grupo dançava com muito entusiasmo ao seu redor. Foi a oportunidade que Michael encontrou para conversar com James, apesar do barulho da música alta.  


\- Ei, James, acho que você já bebeu demais...  


James olhava ora para o copo de bebida ora para os olhos de Michael, sem dizer nada.  


\- E você ... não bebeu ... nada ! Bryan elaborou um cardápio... só de drinques especiais ! Homenagem aos X-Men !! ... – disse ele mostrando a carta de drinques – Acho que já experimentei... hum... todos ! – E, aumentando um pouco a voz ... - Deveria haver um em SUA homenagem ! The Magneto ! – Bebendo o último gole de seu copo, diz - Venha ... vamos pegar um drinque para você !!  


E levantou-se cambaleando ligeiramente, seguindo em direção ao balcão onde os drinques estavam sendo preparados.  
Michael fez um sinal para que Nick esperasse na mesa. Ele não tinha intenção de beber drinque algum, mas acompanhou James, porque pretendia tirá-lo dali em alguns minutos.  


\- Um scotch para mim e um ... martini para meu ... amigo ! – disse James para o bartender e, virando-se para Michael, falou com seu sotaque escocês mais pronunciado do que nunca e elevando uma das sobrancelhas, num gesto já habitual – Você vai poder avaliar ... o martini... – e seus olhos pareciam oscilar entre ficar abertos ou fechados – Não se compara ao seu... – Enquanto falava, tentava fixar seus olhos nos de Michael e, inadvertidamente, ia aproximando seu corpo, deixando seu rosto cada vez mais próximo ao do amigo. - Nada se compara ao seu... Ninguém ... se compara ...  


E as palavras iam diminuindo de força e de velocidade. Michael fez um gesto para o bartender para que suspendesse os drinques e outro gesto para Nick para que ele se aproximasse.  


\- Vem conosco, James. – disse Michael suavemente para o amigo. Depois, dirigindo-se a Nick : - Acho que você consegue um táxi fácil. Parece que eles estão de prontidão lá fora.  


-Okay ! – e Nick se antecipou para providenciar isso.  


Michael abraçava James pela cintura, pois percebeu que o amigo já estava cambaleando demais. Aquela súbita proximidade fez um arrepio involuntário percorrer a espinha de Michael. 

Sentiu o calor do corpo de James, com toda a energia que ele parecia conter.  


\- Pra que essa ... pressa toda ? Nem nos ... despedimos ... – e o olhar de James era de uma criança que estava deixando o parquinho.  


Michael respondeu, tentando se concentrar na tarefa de resgate e não nas sensações que experimentava.  


\- Ah, acredite em mim, cara, eles nem vão perceber que nós saímos...  


Chegando à calçada, o repentino ar fresco da noite fez a cabeça de James rodar.  


\- Estou ... tonto... – confessou, apoiando-se mais em Michael.  


\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Já estamos indo para o hotel. – responde Michael, prestando atenção aos sinais de um possível colapso de James. – Fica acordado, James...  


Nick conseguira o táxi. O hotel não ficava muito longe.

( III )  


Chegando ao hotel, Nick pagou o táxi enquanto Michael entrava amparando James. Jennifer ainda estava no salão principal, pois havia concedido uma entrevista tardia a respeito de seu novo filme “JOY” e permanecera por lá batendo papo até mais tarde . Vendo o grupo chegar, dirigiu-se imediatamente a Nick :  


\- Que foi isso ? Festa do Bryan ?  


\- É ... Ainda está acontecendo. Saímos antes. James não está bem.  


Como Jennifer monopolizou a atenção de Nick, Michael, que estava esperando pelo elevador no hall, acabou atraindo novamente os olhares de Oscar Isaac. Dessa vez, ele saiu do bar onde estava e foi até Michael. Percebendo que James não estava bem, perguntou :  


\- Quer ajuda ?  


\- Acho que eu dou conta ... – respondeu Michael, quase incomodado com a presença do outro. Lançando um olhar para o salão principal e vendo que Jennifer não deixava Nick nem por um instante, acabou aceitando a ajuda de Isaac. Fato que não passou despercebido a um escocês quase totalmente entorpecido :  


\- Ei, Mr. Apocalipse-em-pessoa, o que ... VOCÊ ... faz aqui ? – perguntou James com certa ironia, apoiando-se cada vez mais em Michael.  


Oscar achou graça e desconsiderou o tom de provocação na voz de James :  


\- Okay, McAvoy...  


Entraram os três no elevador. Isaac apertou o botão relativo ao andar dos quartos do grupo. Michael não dizia nada, preocupado que estava em ler as reações de James.  


A porta se abriu e James oscilou um pouco para sair, tendo que ser amparado pelos outros dois.  


\- Esse ... corredor ...está ... rodando....  


Foram os três até a porta do quarto de James, que abriu-se ao passar do cartão.  


\- Você não tem ... um mundo para ...dominar ? O que você está fazendo ...aqui ?? – perguntava insistentemente James a Oscar, enquanto era amparado e conduzido até a poltrona do quarto. A figura de Oscar Isaac estava incomodando James desde a SDCC, quando ele pôde observar a aproximação crescente entre ele e Michael : conversas ao pé do ouvido, comentários e sorrisos cúmplices nas entrevistas... E mesmo antes, durante as filmagens, a separação das equipes, o clima de intimidade que foi sendo estabelecido entre os dois, a atmosfera tão viril e provocadora que parecia exalar da personalidade de ambos...  


Oscar não se dispôs a responder, dirigindo-se apenas a Michael :  


\- Tudo certo ?  


\- Pode deixar comigo, agora. Obrigado por sua ajuda...  


\- Disponha !  


E, para James :  


\- Vai dormir, McAvoy ! – disse, ao sair fechando a porta.  


Um breve silêncio se instalou no quarto. Mal deu tempo para que houvesse uma troca de olhares entre Michael e James, pois este ergueu-se cambaleando e disse :  


\- Acho que ... vou vomitar....  


\- Okay, banheiro, já ! – respondeu Michael, ajudando o amigo a se direcionar para o banheiro do quarto.

( IV )  


Michael abriu a torneira do chuveiro e a água quente começou a descer abundantemente.  


\- Agora, banho.  


\- Oh, qual é, Michael, eu ... quero... dormir – resmungou James quase se aconchegando no chão.  


\- Não, não, não ... Depois você dorme. Vamos lá ! Levantando...  


Dizendo isso, Michael ajuda o amigo a se levantar. James ergue-se oscilante.  


\- Porra ... eu ainda estou tonto...  


\- Um banho vai ajudar bastante...  


Sendo assim, James obedientemente começa a despir-se, apoiando-se no amigo. Michael já havia visto McAvoy totalmente despido antes, ainda que em outras circunstâncias. Vê-lo agora assim, aparentemente tão indefeso, a cabeça com uma leve penugem revelando o cabelo que voltava a crescer, o rosto sem barba , tudo isso fez com que ele o comparasse, mentalmente, a um menino.  


James entra no chuveiro, perguntando:  


\- Não está fria, né ?  


\- Não. Sei que você detesta banho frio.  


Assegurando-se de que James tinha condições de ficar de pé sozinho, Michael foi providenciar roupas para o amigo. Constatou que James ainda não tinha feito as malas, mesmo tendo voo marcado para a manhã do dia seguinte. E isso o deixou intrigado. Havia, aparentemente, uma resistência, inconsciente ou não, a essa viagem de retorno a Londres.  


Voltando ao banheiro, percebeu que James já havia terminado e estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura, de costas para a porta, fechando o chuveiro. Desta vez Michael não teve como não se deter apreciando o dorso do amigo, sua pele tão clara, salpicada de sardas, como atraentes microfagulhas... Quando James se vira, Michael percebe que os olhos do amigo nunca lhe pareceram tão azuis quanto agora, em contraste com a alvura da pele, a ligeira palidez do rosto... Olhos que subitamente capturam e sustentam o seu olhar, forçando-o a dizer alguma coisa para interromper o rumo dos seus pensamentos :  


\- Sente-se melhor ? – pergunta, entregando-lhe a roupa.  


\- Melhor ... sim. – responde, sem muita convicção na voz.  


O telefone do quarto toca. Michael atende. É Nick.  


\- Está tudo bem , Nick. Acho que nosso amigo vai dormir um pouco agora.  


James se veste enquanto tenta deduzir, através das respostas de Michael, o que Nick devia estar perguntando. O fim da festa e a saída do bar ainda estavam nebulosos em sua memória , mas ele tinha consciência de que a presença de Nick tinha sido fundamental para salvar a noite.  


\- Agradeça a ele por mim. – diz, dirigindo-se lentamente ao frigobar e pegando uma garrafa de água. Bebe quase todo o conteúdo de uma vez só.  


-Essa ressaca está só começando... – disse Michael, após ter desligado o telefone.  


James senta-se na cama, olhando para Michael, que acomoda-se no sofá.  


\- Quer conversar a respeito ? – perguntou, muito suavemente.  


Um suspiro fundo escapa do peito de James.  


\- Não... – diz, desviando um pouco o olhar - ... Cansado demais. – reconhece, fechando os olhos e passando a mão pelo rosto. Relaxa o corpo na cama, deixando a cabeça, que estava apoiada nos travesseiros altos, pender em direção ao sofá onde Michael estava.  


\- Descanse... Tente dormir... – disse Michael, tentando desfazer a tensão que pairava no ar.  


\- Você ... – a hesitação na voz de James indicava que ele queria , mas não ousava pedir ao amigo que permanecesse ao seu lado.  


\- Eu fico mais um pouco.  


Era estranho ver o nada tímido James McAvoy subitamente sem palavras, como se vivesse uma confusão de sentimentos ainda não suficientemente elaborados para serem postos às claras.  


\- Seu voo é ...  


\- ... às 9h. – disse James, quase num sussurro, lutando para não fechar os olhos, querendo conservar mais um pouco aquela imagem de Michael velando pelo seu sono. Incomodava-o apreciar esta sensação. Queria poder conversar longamente com Michael a respeito. Por outro lado, não ousava fazê-lo. Podia estar se deixando levar por toda uma realidade criada e alimentada pela mídia e que começava a ter eco dentro dele mesmo. Mas como negar aquela sensação de extremo bem estar na presença do outro ? Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar lentos e desorganizados, até que ele se rende finalmente ao sono.

( V )  


James acorda com o som do telefone do quarto tocando insistentemente. Por um instante, ele tivera dúvidas sobre onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Alcança o telefone e ouve a voz ao mesmo tempo precisa e delicada da recepcionista dizendo :  


\- Mr. McAvoy, serviço de despertador : são 6h e 30 minutos. Tenha um bom dia !  


Agradecendo de modo quase automático, James pragueja mentalmente. Não se recordava de ter solicitado o serviço de despertador. Alguém o fizera por ele. Uma dor de cabeça incômoda fazia suas têmporas latejarem. A boca estava seca, o estômago maltratado. Levanta-se na ainda penumbra do quarto e dirige-se ao frigobar para pegar outra garrafa de água. O fim da noite anterior começa a se repassar na sua memória como um filme. Um filme cuja última cena era a visão de Michael observando-o dormir. Esvazia a garrafa de água recordando as palavras de Michael sobre ressaca. Subitamente recorda-se de que deveria ter arrumado suas coisas para viajar. Vai até os armários do quarto e, ao abri-los, constata, surpreso, que todas as suas coisas foram minuciosamente arrumadas nas malas, restando apenas uma muda de roupas e alguns pertences ainda necessários. Uma nota escrita no bloco de anotações do hotel estava sobre a mesa do quarto. 

“Espero ter ajudado. Tomei a liberdade de pedir que levassem seu café da manhã no quarto às 7h. Achei que você poderia querer evitar perguntas desnecessárias e olhares de uma equipe curiosa logo cedo. Mande mensagem quando puder. Boa viagem !”

Sem assinatura. Nem precisava. Aquelas providências tomadas com tanto cuidado só fizeram crescer ainda mais a admiração que James tinha por Michael . E pensar em como gostaria de agradecê-lo pessoalmente. Mas... aquela nota ... parecia sugerir uma certa distância, como um sinal de PARE piscando na sua mente. Mas a quem se direcionava este sinal ? Acaso Michael estaria passando pelos mesmos questionamentos que ele ? 

 

( VI )  


James gostaria de poder tomar um banho bem mais demorado, mas levou apenas o tempo suficiente para melhorar sua disposição e vestir-se para a viagem. Poucos minutos depois, o café da manhã lhe fora trazido, conforme Michael havia solicitado.  


A mesa do quarto ficou preenchida com diversos itens apetitosos e James percebeu que estava com fome. Seu estômago estava completamente vazio. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter vomitado. Todos os drinques que ele havia tomado na festa parece que fizeram um complô demoníaco contra o seu organismo.  


\- Complô totalmente voluntário ... – pensou em voz alta, admitindo para si mesmo que ele tinha noção de que havia exagerado e também do motivo que o levara a isso.  


Frutas e chá pareciam ser a opção mais aceitável no momento.  


Seu celular toca e a tela se ilumina : Anne-Marie.  


\- Oi, amor. Bom dia ! – disse ele, calculando mentalmente que horas seriam em Londres e tomando um gole de chá.  


A voz familiar do outro lado lhe trouxe saudades de casa :  


\- Oi, querido ! Está tudo bem ? Como foi a festa de ontem ? – ouvindo isso, James ficou imaginando se as mulheres tinham um dom especial para detectar problemas.  


\- Foi ... incrível... Uma festa do Bryan, você sabe...  


A usual verborragia de James sendo substituída por um certo laconismo parecia oferecer pistas involuntárias.  


\- E você ... está bem ? – aquela pergunta vinha de alguém que o conhecia muito bem. Anne-Marie não era simplesmente sua mulher, mas também sua melhor amiga e uma pessoa muito especial para ele.  


\- Uma ressaca desgraçada, uma bela dor de cabeça, mas o paciente vai viver – acrescentou, jocosamente.  


A voz do outro lado se enterneceu :  


\- Oh, pobre rapaz ! – seguiu-se um murmúrio de preocupação que ele não conseguiu definir e, antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas sobre a festa, James perguntou sobre ela e Brendan.  


\- Tudo bem por aqui. Com saudades de você ! Que horas seu voo deve chegar ?  


\- Esse voo tem conexão, infelizmente. Devo chegar em Londres lá pelas 16h00, se não atrasar.  


\- Queria poder ir buscá-lo no aeroporto, mas a essa hora tenho uma entrevista...  


James a interrompe brandamente :  


\- Tudo bem, querida.  


E explica que já teria um carro da agência esperando, de qualquer modo.  


\- Mas você vai ter compromisso assim que chegar aqui ?  


\- Receio que sim. Doutor Victor Frankenstein não me deixa ... – comentou ele, fazendo graça.  


\- Okay. Mas me ligue assim que chegar. Ou mande uma mensagem, caso eu não atenda de imediato.  


\- Sempre.  


\- Um beijo ! Te amo !  


\- Também te amo.  


E a ligação termina. Compromissos, agenda de Londres, horário de voo, esposa, filho... A realidade era uma âncora necessária nesse momento.

 

( VII)  


James solicita por telefone à recepção que encerre sua conta e que venham buscar suas malas. Junta suas últimas coisas na bolsa tipo carteiro que iria levar consigo.  


A campainha do quarto toca e James imagina ser o boy do hotel. Abre a porta e depara-se com uma figura inesperada que lhe causa, ao mesmo tempo , surpresa e satisfação.  


\- Ei ! – saudou o homem alto e simpático parado à sua porta, oferecendo um discreto sorriso.  


James não teve como não sorrir francamente.  


\- Ei, você ! Entra ! Pensei que ia partir sem me despedir ... sem agradecer... por ontem . – falou, percebendo que as palavras certas pareciam lhe escapar da mente.  


Michael entra, observa a mesa, as malas e olha para James como se esperasse algum comentário, que não tardou :  


\- Obrigado pelas providências. Eu mesmo não teria feito melhor.  


Michael ergue os ombros e dá um sorriso, inclinando a cabeça num gesto já característico, perguntando em seguida :  


\- E você ? Como está ? Muita ressaca ?  


\- Tem dois elefantes batendo na minha cabeça, mas eu espero que eles se cansem logo... – respondeu, fazendo uma careta engraçada.  


Michael sorri, mas mesmo assim James percebe que o amigo estava estranhamente sério. Como se quisesse dizer algo ou perguntar alguma coisa e não soubesse como.  


\- Fala. – disse James, diretamente.  


Diante daqueles olhos de um azul tão perfeito, Michael sentia-se desarmado, indefeso mesmo. Essa sensação era, ao mesmo tempo, prazerosa e ameaçadora e Michael queria poder comunicar todos estes pensamentos ao amigo, mas como fazer isso sem que parecesse estranho ?  


\- Fala, Michael. Tem alguma coisa mordendo você por dentro. Dá pra sentir isso...  


Michael aproveita as últimas palavras de James para iniciar a conversa :  


\- Sentir. É sobre isso.  


James percebe que a conversa tem tudo para deslizar para o campo que ele estava evitando. E percebe que não era só ele quem estava evitando.  


\- É impressão minha ou esta conversa vai render mais do que o pouco tempo de que dispomos ? – disse, tentando manter o racional no controle da situação.  


\- Diga-me você... – responde Michel – Ontem...  


O toque da campainha interrompe o diálogo. Era o boy do hotel para pegar a bagagem. James entrega as malas e, fechando a porta, volta-se para Michael , que havia se encostado na parede, enquanto acendia um cigarro e tragava lentamente, passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos. James tenta organizar os pensamentos, mas parece que a mera presença de Michael era suficiente para embaralhar-lhe as ideias. Por que aquele cara tinha que ser tão atraentemente perfeito ?  


\- Eu vou sentir a sua falta... – James deixou escapar, irrefletidamente.  


Michael olha para o amigo, com olhos nitidamente desarmados, exala fumaça e suspira :  


\- Eu não pretendia vir até aqui me despedir... – diz, voltando os olhos para o chão. A afirmação fazia sentido para James, mediante a nota que o amigo havia deixado.  


\- Mas...você veio. – completa suavemente James, enquanto observava toda a postura de Michael, tentando decifrá-lo.  


Michael olha para James e afirma :  


\- É uma outra maneira de dizer que eu também... vou sentir sua falta.  


\- Nós já nos despedimos outras vezes antes. Por que agora é diferente ?  


A conversa parecia uma operação delicada em que os cirurgiões tinham receio de que o paciente morresse.  


\- Okay... Vou ser franco com você, não importa o resultado... – e continua, olhando bem nos olhos de James – Sua presença me perturba, fisicamente falando. E sua ausência... que parecia ser , para mim, uma ... solução confortável ... na verdade parece que vai causar uma vazio maior ainda.  


James ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Michael ergueu a mão como se não pudesse ser interrompido.  


\- Eu sei que isso parece não fazer sentido... Nós somos bastante amigos e eu não queria perder sua amizade. Mas eu ... precisava dizer-lhe isso. Afinal, se você é realmente meu melhor amigo, talvez me ajude a entender...  


James dá alguns passos em direção a Michael e toca-lhe o braço.  


\- Ei... Quer saber ? Eu sinto algo parecido a seu respeito.  


A enorme tensão que pairava no ar diminui ligeiramente. Agora é James que não deixa Michael interrompê-lo :  


\- A iminência do término das filmagens estava me deixando deprimido e eu não entendia o porquê. E, durante as gravações, nossas equipes filmando em separado, parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa ... – lançou o olhar para um ponto distante – E ver você tão próximo ao Oscar, ao Mr.Apocalipse... – disse, ironicamente, fazendo uma de suas caretas - Fui ficando irritado... Implicando gratuitamente com ele. Ora, você sabe que eu sou implicante mesmo, mas no bom sentido... Com ele... A minha vontade era irritá-lo de verdade.  


\- Por ...ciúmes ? – perguntou Michael num misto de curiosidade e satisfação.  


\- Não posso descrever de outra forma. Mas eu ficava me dizendo que é normal ter ciúmes de amigos muito chegados, não ? – e Michael pôde sentir toda a angústia e confusão latentes nos olhos de James. De repente toda autoconfiança que Michael vislumbrou desde a primeira vez em que o tinha visto, em 'Band of Brothers', parecia abalada. Michael queria tornar as coisas mais fáceis para o amigo, tranquilizá-lo...  


\- James, em poucas horas você estará em Londres, com sua família, voltando aos seus compromissos e todo esse questionamento vai ficar para trás.  


Com isso , ele queria dizer, melancolicamente, que James não pensaria mais nele, de tão absorvido que ficaria por sua rotina diária. Essa certeza e segurança Michael queria transmitir para o amigo, mesmo que significasse trazer algumas sombras para o seu próprio coração.  


\- Você ... tem razão. – responde James, sem muita convicção, alternando o olhar entre os indecifráveis olhos esverdeados de Michael e seus lábios. Podia sentir sua respiração, o odor do cigarro...  


Percebendo que Michael havia captado seu olhar, James interrompe seus pensamentos, dizendo :  


\- Preciso ir.  


Michael apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro e acrescenta :  


\- Vou descer também. Daqui a pouco vamos sair para as filmagens.  


( VIII)  


No corredor, esperando o elevador, eles encontram Oscar Isaac, com uma disposição e animação invejáveis àquela hora da manhã e mesmo tendo um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.  


\- McAvoy !  


James torceu mentalmente para que ele não comentasse nada a respeito da noite de ontem, pois ele tinha certeza de que eles haviam subido no elevador juntos, embora não recordasse os detalhes. Oscar parecia alheio às preocupações de James e perguntou, à guisa de conversa :  


\- De partida, né ?  


O entusiasmo de Isaac contrastava com os semblantes um tanto taciturnos de James e Michael.  


\- É. – respondeu James, secamente.  


\- Ei, Michael, depois quero conversar com você a respeito das cenas de hoje. – disse Oscar, enquanto entravam os três no elevador.  


Por que é que tudo naquele cara irritava James ? Ficava olhando-o falar com Michael com pretensa intimidade, apoiando a mão no ombro do outro e quase cochichando ao seu ouvido. Os elefantes que haviam começado a silenciar na cabeça de James, voltaram a golpeá-lo com violência. Quando as portas se abrem, ele aperta um pouco os olhos diante da súbita claridade do saguão do hotel.  


\- A dor de cabeça voltou ? – pergunta Michael em um tom de voz que só James percebeu.  


\- Ela nunca foi embora. – respondeu, no mesmo tom.  


James dirigiu-se ao balcão de check out enquanto Oscar voltava a falar sobre as cenas do dia. Michael fingia dar-lhe atenção, mas, na verdade, observava os passos de James, imaginando quando voltaria a vê-lo pessoalmente. Talvez só na época da divulgação do filme...  


\- O que você acha ? – finalizou Isaac, depois de toda uma sequência de explanações e raciocínios a que Michael responde laconicamente. Para seu azar, a evidente falta de entusiasmo de Michael não impede que o outro continue a falar.  


James já havia terminado o check out e tinha sido informado que um carro o aguardava. Agradece e dirige-se ao grupo que estava no saguão, para finalizar as despedidas.  


Nick acabara de descer e também viajaria pouco depois, só que para Los Angeles, a fim de ter uma reunião com a produção do filme “Kill your friends”.  


\- Está indo agora, Nick ? – pergunta James, com a intenção de oferecer-lhe carona .  


Nick se volta sorridente para ele e diz, apertando-lhe a mão :  


\- Ei, James ! Não vou agora. Ainda tenho um tempo. – depois, abraçando-o, acrescenta, em um tom de voz mais baixo : - Vejo que você está melhor !  


\- Mas com uma dor de cabeça infernal... – responde James, também discretamente.  


\- Normal... Mas talvez isso ajude. – e tira do bolso uma cartela de comprimidos para ressaca.  


James abre um sorriso, que não passa despercebido a Michael, que acompanhava toda a cena de longe.  


\- Santo Deus, Nick, você leu meus pensamentos !  


\- Ah, agradeça ao Michael. Ele deixou comigo, caso vocês não se encontrassem hoje de manhã.  


Novamente admirável, o bastardo. O olhar de James sintonizou-se com o de Michael.  


\- Faça uma boa viagem ! Queria eu estar voltando pra casa ! – comentou Nick.  


\- Boa viagem pra você também e boa sorte com os produtores !  


Nick sorri e, percebendo que James queria se despedir de Michael, chama Isaac com a desculpa de lhe mostrar fotos no Instagram sobre a festa de Bryan.  
Michael percebe a manobra de Nick e comenta com James :  


\- Esse garoto está me surpreendendo. Acho que ele andou muito conosco... – disse , sorrindo.  


\- É um cara legal. Tivemos muitas oportunidades para conversar e acho que ele vai longe...  


Michael olha para a cartela de comprimidos que ainda estava na mão de James. Este percebe e comenta, guardando a cartela no bolso :  


\- Seu filho da mãe...eu morrendo de dor de cabeça e você com comprimidos para me dar...  


\- Não estavam mais comigo. Eu disse que não pretendia falar com você hoje, esqueceu ? Deixei com Nick...  


Um boy do hotel veio avisar a James que suas malas já estavam no carro. James agradece e lhe dá uma gorjeta.  


Querendo parecer o mais natural possível para dois amigos, em público, Michael lhe estende a mão, mas James, puxa-o para um abraço, dizendo, bem próximo ao seu ouvido :  


\- Cuide-se... – e havia emoção em sua voz.  


Ao que Michael responde :  


\- Você também...  


Sem esperar mais, James se afasta, ainda olhando nos olhos de Michael. Volta-se para a porta principal e parte, deixando para trás um ambiente que começava a ficar movimentado e uma contrastante figura masculina, bela e esguia, mas profundamente melancólica.


End file.
